University of Arda
by TheUofA
Summary: AU. Tolkien's characters in a modern-day University setting. Here you will find the Fellowship of the Strings, Feanor the Mathematics professor, and the ages-old rivalry with Mordor College, and, last but not least, the guard Mini-Balrogs, Farmier and Maidros. Should be interesting...
1. Introductory Letter

**The University of Arda**

Welcome to the University of Arda, or the UoA. This is a story set in my AU, in which Tolkien's characters from The Hobbit, the Lord of the Rings, and the Silmarillion go to school, interact, and generally cause chaos in a modern-style Middle Earth.

Please note that I know my error in the respective ages of Tolkien's characters. I just wanted to fit them all into college ages. And, since it's modern AU, they'll be a bit OOC at times.

But, as always with my pledge, there will be NO SLASH, SEX, CURSING, or, Valar forbid, MARY SUES.

There will be OC's, but only as minor supporting characters and such.

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Any flames will be eaten by my Mini-Balrogs, Farmier and Maidros.

And now, welcome to the first edition of the UoA!

000000000000

_Le suilon, mellyn-nin. Mae govannen._

_We are glad to begin our new school year at the University of Arda. To all returning students, we welcome you back, and we hope that you'll help the new students fit in. _

_To new students, don't be shy! Make friends! The UoA is a great place for both learning and social life. Though there can be a bit of interracial prejudice, it's nothing too serious. And though we are occasionally attacked by our rival school, Mordor College, nothing too dangerous has happened yet, that is if you don't count the explosions in the art building. _

_Our professers are very experienced and accurate, our facilities are top-of-the-line, and our orchestra is the best in all of Middle-Earth. You will be welcomed warmly here (though maybe a little too warmly, if you count Mordor's explosions), and we hope you enjoy your school year at the UoA!_

_Sincerely,_

_University of Arda_

000000000000

That's all for now... I should have an update soon.

Next up: Meet the Teachers!


	2. Meet the Teachers

**The University of Arda**

Welcome back! I'll get through the introduction chapters quickly, but the actual story chapters will take a bit longer.

Please review, and, as always, flames amuse me. They'll be used to roast Denethor.

000000000000

-MEET THE TEACHERS-

It is time for us to introduce a few of our elite professers here at UoA.

GANDALF MITHRANDIR- One of our best-known professors, Gandalf teaches Foreign Language classes Sindarin 1-4, Quenya 1-3, and Aduniac 1 and 2. He is also the strings conductor for the elite UoA Orchestra.

ELROND PEREDHEL- Another of our well-known professors. Elrond, our professor of Medical Studies, is also well-versed in ancient lore. His students have called him 'stern, but an excellent teacher.' Many of them, including his own son Elrohir, have come away with their doctorates in Medicine.

GALADRIEL AND CELEBORN TELERI- A husband-and-wife co-teaching pair. The esteemed psychologists are reportedly the best professors in Arda, experts at their profession. Their students are often intimidated at first, most likely because of Galadriel's unique telepathic abilities, but they soon fit into their classes very well.

DENETHOR STEWART- Our politics teacher is a bit of an odd one. No one really knows why we've kept him on, except because his record shows that more of his students have gotten their degrees than any other politics professor. Perhaps, though, that is because of his strange teaching methods.

BILBO BAGGINS- Our literature and English professor is none other than the author of the acclaimed fantasy novel, _There and Back Again, a Hobbit's Tale_, set in the far past of our land. He has an animated teaching style that is described as 'engaging,' and, though he can be a little odd, he's one of our best-loved professors.

THEODEN THENGALSSON- Theoden teaches full-time, and still has time for his family: his niece and nephew, adopted as his own children after a car crash that had killed both their parents. It would seem that he'd be exhausted, but our history teacher somehow manages to keep all of it together, plus being the Mayor of Edoras on top of it.

FEANOR NOLDOR- UoA's Mathematics teacher is also fairly odd, sometimes quite intimidating, and a bit overbearing. But he's one of the most intelligent professors here, and has raised a family of seven sons. No wonder his patience is tried sometimes...

THRANDUIL OROPHERION- Another of our busiest professors, teaching Biology, Chemistry, and Physics, and still managing to be Mayor of Mirkwood, and many other things.

FINGOLFIN NOLDOR- Feanor's younger brother is quite a bit more even-tempered, but still has the Noldor family's general personality. He teaches Earth Science and Geology, as well as Law, here at UoA.

CELEBRIAN PEREDHEL- The wife of Elrond, acclaimed conductress of our famous orchestra. She teaches all music-related classes as well as her orchestra conducting, coaching the Winds section individually, and has a way with her students.

000000000000

That's it for this... I may add more professors as they come to me. Please note that these will hold many different positions in general life, as well as teaching.

As for the accents above the names, I know they're supposed to go there, I just can't find the way to put them there...

~Luthien


End file.
